memorysmaidensfandomcom-20200216-history
NPCs
Colette's Note: For my character's NPCs, I worked with whatever skill points and skill caps our characters had. I gave my character's parents and brother all of her Contacts and Resources stunts and Level-Headed and Unflappable, plus two more additional stunts to diversify them. Mechanics-wise, this is less powerful than it sounds, since they are really just sharing stunts to the point of redundancy; they all pull from the same pool of Contacts and Resources anyway. For Sasha and Nina, I would also recommend a "skill points equal to ours and two stunts" setup for all NPCs, although one or two of Sasha's contacts could use the same nine-stunt setup that Agata's family members have, since he at least invested in Contacts at Average (+1). I doubt that Nina would have any especially talented friends with Contacts at only Mediocre (+0). NPC's connected to Agata: Kyril Tatlin: High Concept: High Tech Mafia Overlord Trouble: My Daughter is a Magnet for Strangeness Origins: Born into a family of power, Kyril moved up through his family and took over various businesses, becoming one of the biggest technology moguls in Russia. He has his hands in everything, knows where the bodies are buried and has an incredible amount of money. Aspect: Money Can Move Mountains Rising Conflict: When his new wife was four months pregnant with Fyodor, a rival tried to kidnap Anastasia and the Baby and hold them for ransom. After the bloodbath, Anastasia and Fyodor were saved, and the rival's name was struck from all records. Only Kyril knows where the body is buried, and he'd just as soon not. Aspect: Nobody Threatens My Family First Adventure: Agata was targeted by one of these monsters and only through judicious overuse of firepower was she saved from whatever fate might have befallen her. However, that encounter has forever altered how he sees the world. If monsters such as that exist, what other nightmares stalk the people of his city? Aspect: Still a Great Deal to Learn Skills: Great: Contacts, Resources Good: Discipline, Investigation, Presence Fair: Empathy, Rapport, Scholarship Average: Alertness, Conviction, Lore Stunts: Center of the Human Web (Contacts), Mafiya Makeshift Intelligence Agency (Contacts), Level-Headed and Unflappable (Discipline), Leadership (Presence), The Weight of Reputation (Presence), Lush Lifestyle (Resources), My Family Prints Money (Resources) Anastasiya Tatlin: High Concept: Queen Mother of the Mafiya Trouble: My Daughter the Adventurer Origins: Originally, Anastasia was the daughter of one of Tatlin's rivals. When her father vanished and Tatlin swooped in, she became the beloved wife of one of the most powerful men in the technology and criminal worlds. She's not just a pretty face. She wants to learn everything she can. Aspect: A Willing Student Rising Conflict: Anastasia remembers the man who kidnapped her when she was pregnant. She remembers the threats, and seeing the flayed bodies of the kidnapper's enemies. She also remembers how her husband saved her life. Those memories will haunt her forever. Aspect: Can't Escape My Nightmares First Adventure: After Agata was attacked by the monster, Anastasia stood by her daughter as she started her quest to learn more. Serving as mother, medic, and technology guru helps keep Agata safe. Aspect: I Will Defend my Daughter. Skills: Great: Contacts, Scholarship Good: Discipline, Investigation, Resources Fair: Alertness, Empathy, Rapport Average: Conviction, Lore, Presence Stunts: Center of the Human Web (Contacts), Mafiya Makeshift Intelligence Agency (Contacts), Level-Headed and Unflappable (Discipline), Lush Lifestyle (Resources), My Family Prints Money (Resources), Computer Criminal (Scholarship, can use Scholarship in place of Burglary when hacking), Masterful Technician (Scholarship, can use Scholarship in place of Craftsmanship when dealing with electronics and computers) Fyodor Tatlin: High Concept: All-Seeing Mafiya Prince Trouble: What have We Gotten Ourselves Into? Origins: Being the Heir Apparent to the Mafiya makes Fyodor a little bit more bold than he should be. His parents have told him once about the kidnapping, and no more. Fyodor works to protect the Aspect: Watch Over My Sister Rising Conflict: When Fyodor's new sister was born, he sought ways to keep her safe. First Adventure: Skills: Great: Burglary, Investigation Good: Alertness, Contacts, Discipline Fair: Empathy, Rapport, Resources Average: Conviction, Presence, Lore Stunts: Electronic Security Expert (Burglary, can use Burglary in place of Craftsmanship or Scholarship when dealing specifically with electronic security systems), Hacker (Burglary), Center of the Human Web (Contacts), Mafiya Makeshift Intelligence Agency (Contacts), Level-Headed and Unflappable (Discipline), Lush Lifestyle (Resources), My Family Prints Money (Resources) Maksim Essen High Concept: Ever-Patient, Ever-Loyal Chaffeur of the Tatlins Trouble: Origins: Rising Conflict: First Adventure: Skills: Great: Driving, Guns Good: Alertness, Athletics, Discipline Fair: Investigation, Rapport, Resources Average: Conviction, Endurance, Lore Stunts: Eat Chrome! (Driving), Level-Headed and Unflappable. NPC's connected to Agata and Natalya: Florian Maria Geeste: High Concept: Seer and Lorekeeper of the Winter Court Trouble:My Mother's Scratching Post Background: Pint-Sized Virtuoso Rising Conflict: My Mother's Scratching Post The Story: Accords Lawyer Extraordinaire Skills: Great: Performance, Lore Good: Conviction, Discipline, Scholarship Fair: Alertness, Empathy, Investigation Average: Presence, Rapport, Resources Powers: Cassandra's Tears -0, Human Guise -0, Reading the Score (Florian can use the lower of his Lore or his Performance to defend against physical and social attacks and maneuvers) -1, Unseelie Magic -4, Wizard's Constitution -0 Stunts: Of Winter and Wizards (Lore, Florian can use his Lore in place of his Contacts when dealing with the White Council and the Winter Court) Galina Yevtushenko: High Concept: Enthusiastic Gamer and Let's Player Trouble: Origins: Rising Conflict: First Adventure: Skills: Great: Performance, Rapport Good: Resources, Scholarship Fair: Alertness, Discipline, Empathy Average: Conviction, Endurance, Investigation, Presence Stunts: Eager to Talk (Rapport, counts as The Social Graces, so +2 to social initiative), Let Me Tell You A Story... (Rapport). Isidora Shalyapin: High Concept: Phlegmatic Fanart and Fanfiction Girl Trouble: Origins: Rising Conflict: First Adventure: Skills: Great: Empathy, Performance Good: Discipline, Rapport Fair: Alertness, Resources, Scholarship Average: Conviction, Endurance, Investigation, Presence Stunts: Read the Surface (Empathy), ???. NPCs connected to Sasha: Ambassador Saad: '''High Concept: Trouble: Origins: Rising Conflict: First Adventure: Skills: Great: Good: Fair: Average: Stunts: '''Mother Superior Christina: High Concept: Trouble: Origins: Rising Conflict: First Adventure: Skills: Great: Good: Fair: Average: Stunts: The Stranger: High Concept: Trouble: Origins: Rising Conflict: First Adventure: Skills: Great: Good: Fair: Average: Stunts: NPC's connected to Nina: Tanya Volsky: Aspects: The truth is out there, Runs the school journal, Never leave a mystery unsolved Skills: Good: Investigation Fair: Empathy, Alertness Average: Rapport, Discipline, Scholarship Stunts: Lukas Bhakirev: Aspects : Aspiring chef, Cheerful kid, "I'll lose 10kg by next month, I swear !" Skills: Fair: Rapport, Alertness, Performance (Cooking) Average: Scholarship, Might, Endurance, Empathy Stunts: Karina Malikov: High Concept: Quiet girl, Invisible presence, Stalks Nina Skills: Good : Stealth Fair: Athletics, Alertness, Discipline Average: Scholarship, Deceit, Burglary Stunts: Liza Oleneva : Aspects : Queen of the school, Attractive blonde kid, Unsufferable bitch Skills: Fair: Presence, Rapport, Deceit Average: Resources, Conviction, Scholarship, Intimidation Stunts: Schoolmates Valentin Elkin: High Concept: Trouble: Origins: Rising Conflict: First Adventure: Skills: Great: Good: Fair: Average: Stunts: NPC(s) connected to Sergei: Alexander Petrovic: High Concept: Awakening to Magic Trouble: Torn Between Two Worlds Origins: A friend of Sergei's back in Astrakhan where he was tormented because he was a geek till he joined up with Sergei's pack. Aspect - A Place I Belong Rising Conflict: Aspect - My Family is Trouble First Adventure: Singed by Flame Skills: Superb: Craftsmanship, Discipline Great: Endurance, Lore Good: Conviction, Resources, Rapport Fair: Alertness, Empathy, Scholarship Average: Athletics, Investigation, Weapons Powers: Evocation (-3), Ritual(Crafting) (-2), The Sight (-1), Wizard's Constitution (0) Stunts: Technological Savant (-1): Showing an incredibly high level of aptitude Alexander gains a +1 to any rolls relating to technology and allows the use of either Investigation or Scholarship (whichever is hgiher) when related to performing Forensic Analysis on Technological Devices.